


预言之碑(The Tablet of Prophecy)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [26]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十六章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第六章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*其实预言碑已经把整个故事线剧透了，你们可以猜到将要发生什么*我发现很多虫聚在一起的时候很难把握场面，或许下次我可以试一下视角转换？*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	预言之碑(The Tablet of Prophecy)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十六章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第六章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *其实预言碑已经把整个故事线剧透了，你们可以猜到将要发生什么
> 
> *我发现很多虫聚在一起的时候很难把握场面，或许下次我可以试一下视角转换？
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

“喂，法师，还有多久才到？”  
影淮扶了扶额，叹气道：“小阴影，这已经是你今天第七次问我这个问题了。我现在明白为什么你的同族没有嘴了。”  
左特仿佛受到了极大的挑衅，威胁道：“法师，你最好收回那句话，否则别怪我不客气！”  
“喂，木钉男孩，消停点行不行？”跟在后面的图克喊道。  
“捡破烂的，我再告诉你一遍：我是伟大的左特，声明卓著的骑士！不要叫我什么奇怪的名字！”  
“好了好了，别吵了。”明子介入了进来，这几天他都在扮演着这种角色，“左特叔，再讲讲你的故事呗。”  
“哼，算你识相。上次我们说到哪了？对了，伟大的左特单枪匹马闯入了隐藏在王国黑暗中的深邃巢穴，那里游荡着最可怕的掠食者，但是这对于身经百战的他和他手中值得信赖的‘生命终结者’来说，根本不算什么……”  
“啊，我已经听够了！”图克翻了个白眼，“布恩，我们走慢点吧。”  
然后这个仅有五虫的队伍就拉成了三截，影淮走在最前面，左特和明子走在中间讲述着他“传奇的冒险之旅”，而图克和布恩殿后不知道在小声商量着什么。影淮叹了口气，领导这个由一个毒舌拾荒者、一个话说不清的流浪者、一个天真无邪到可怕的风琴手还有一个患有重度妄想症的容器组成的小队伍让他有点头疼。至少现在终于清静点了，让他可以想一些自己的事情。  
时阴大人的力量正在逐渐苏醒。影淮可以发现一些常虫难以察觉的微小异变正在圣巢上演。想必圣巢女王也应当发现了，她会采取什么措施呢？不过从两天前震惊全国的水晶魔像爆炸事件来看，她是隐瞒不了多久了。她迟早会做出行动，希望这不会干扰到时阴大人的计划。大人祂……想要什么呢？他现在仍然难以确认，或许找到预言之碑后回到祖先山丘冥想可以帮助他接近大人的旨意。  
与此同时，巴德尔灭族的讯息仍然在他脑海中徘徊。真是可惜了他们族类口耳相传的智慧……虽然现在还有一些年轻的巴德尔存活了下来，但若没有长辈的指导，想要恢复他们的文明简直难如登天。究竟是什么原因，能让这个固若金汤的种群全体覆没？  
前方便是地下墓穴的入口，一只虫子倚靠在栏杆上，一把浓密的白须证实了他应该属于一个长寿的种族。看到他们前来，白胡子径直向他们走进。看来目的性很强啊。影淮找到一个舒适的距离停了下来。  
“喂，怎么回事？”跟在后面的左特并没有接收到影淮让他们停下的示意，走到白胡子跟前说，“老头，不要挡路！”  
白胡子的脸上闪过一丝转瞬即逝的愠色，说：“你们好，我是鲁恩。听闻你们正在寻找失落的古代预言，我希望能够加入。”  
简明，利落。果然有很强的目的性。  
“好啊好啊。”明子听到有虫子要加入他们，兴奋之情溢于言表，“正好我们可以用上一切帮助。对吧，影淮萨满？”  
“慢着。”图克挤上前来，问，“你是怎么知道我们的？”  
“这点你们不需要知道。但我可以保证我没有恶意。”  
“你要让我们如何相信一个陌生虫的一面之词？”  
鲁恩没有直接回答，他的目光落在了布恩腰间佩戴的骨钉。  
“这把修长骨钉……好生熟悉。”  
布恩的眼睛一下子亮了：“你也认识奎若？你也是……朋友？”  
“我可以看一眼吗？”  
“布恩，别……”图克还没来得及阻止，布恩就已经把修长骨钉递给了鲁恩。  
鲁恩仔细查看了一遍，又用手掂了掂，把骨钉还给布恩说：“不错，这把修长骨钉，是远在圣巢衰落之前，我给奎若打造的。他是一只武器不离身的虫，你是如何得到它的？”  
“奎若的朋友……布恩的朋友。奎若的故事，路上布恩给你讲。”  
图克有些无奈地叹了口气，算是默认鲁恩的加入了。  
“你应该也没有意见吧？”鲁恩向影淮问道。  
“哦吼吼吼吼，我的朋友，别担心。我看得出来你不是坏虫。”  
听到他这么说，明子比鲁恩还高兴：“真的吗？太好了！你好，我是明子，多多指教！”  
“喂！你们还走不走？！”左特老早就先走到了墓穴入口等他们，不耐烦地催促道。  
“大家先走吧，我和我们的新朋友单独说两句，哦吼吼。”  
等到其他虫消失在视野里，影淮说：“很少有虫面对左特还能保持礼节，不错啊，我的朋友。”  
“因为我有必须要守护的东西。所以即使有些不快，也不能妨碍我的计划。”  
“我很欣赏你的态度，我的朋友，哦吼吼吼！”影淮眼睛一转，突然压低了声音，“但并不是所有事物都能被改变的。主观能动性固然可以引导生活驶往我们希望的方向，可有时候也必须得承认命运的不确定性。我们不能掌控所有事情。”  
鲁恩顿了一下，说：“这是什么意思？”  
“记住我的话，我的朋友。我只是提醒你，如果最坏的可能发生，可不要被击垮了。”影淮没有正面回答，“现在，让我们赶上其他虫吧，哦吼！”  
影淮举起他的法杖，默念起跃迁咒语，一阵白光闪过，他们便来到了队伍的前面。  
“总算，我还说你们打起来了呢。”图克说。  
“哦吼吼吼，放心吧，我的朋友！我可不喜欢使用暴力手段。”  
看到鲁恩表情有些沉重，布恩问：“一切还好？”  
鲁恩摇了摇头，回答道：“没事，有点走神。话说你是怎么认识奎若的？”  
“我们慢点，布恩好好给你讲……”  
现在队伍变成了两半，图克走在后面，盯着布恩和那个新来的骨钉匠谈话，而影淮则带头，左特与明子在他的两侧。  
“啊，看看这阴森邪祟的暗道！就让伟大的左特把这里的妖孽扫除干净！”  
“哦吼吼，小阴影，这片土地祥和得很，可没有什么妖孽。”影淮回应道，突然怅然若失，“而且，拜访这片沼地总让我感到悲伤。”  
明子不解地问：“咦，影淮萨满也有悲伤的时候吗？”  
“看看这片坟地，这里埋葬着的都曾经是鲜活的虫子。可是再坚强的生命，再宏伟的文明，再传奇的历史，也都经不住时间的流逝啊。”  
明子仍然睁着一双大眼困惑地盯着他。  
“没什么，只是有点想念我在先祖之地的亲戚们了。”  
“戒律七：‘放下对逝者的执念。’法师，如果你还想好好完成这次任务的话，我建议你最好先别想这么多。”  
“哦吼吼，想不到还有你说教我的时候啊。”  
“哼，我才不关心你怎么样。这次跟你们来我可都是有点破戒了，你最好别让我们空手而归。戒律十九：‘没有尝试，只有成功。’”  
“放心吧，小阴影，哦吼吼吼吼！”  
一行虫就这么在黑暗墓穴里前进着，唯二的光源便是影淮的法杖与图克出发之前收拾进行囊里的光蝇灯笼。一股静谧笼罩着整个隧道，逝者的灵柩安宁地躺在这遗忘的角落，不知道见证了多少的风霜雨雪、生离死别。突然，影淮好像看见了某个棺材板动了动。  
“好安静啊。”明子感慨道，突然他想起了什么，回头向后面三只虫喊道，“大家，你们想听点音乐吗？”  
好像有一个黑影从旁边窜过去了。  
鲁恩听上去颇感兴趣：“歌单里有什么？”  
传来一声瓦罐翻倒的声音。  
“嗯？歌单……是什么呀？我一般都按自己的直觉来演奏。”  
什么东西在快速逼近。  
“行吧，那就按你的灵感来喽，音乐家。”  
突袭。  
“好啊，让我想想，那就……”  
影淮萨满甩出了一发复仇之魂，爆裂声在明子身后炸开。一团绷带被灵魂热浪点燃，在地上扑腾了几下，没了动静。仅仅是一团绷带。  
“哼，还说没有妖孽。”左特嘲讽道。  
明子看上去有点懵，眨了眨眼，仿佛还没反应过来发生了什么。  
“就知道没那么简单。”图克一边说，一边从口袋里翻出了几枚飞直钉。布恩也拔出了修长骨钉，靠到了图克身边。  
“别那么紧张，朋友们，哦吼吼吼吼吼！”影淮萨满蹲下，用手搓了搓绷带灰，“这只是因为力量苏醒而产生的个别扭曲，现在这一带已经没有危险的气息了。”  
“你确定？”图克警惕地问。  
“那是当然！放心好了。”  
图克犹豫了一下，收回了武器。  
“我来这之前也经历过这样的异变。”鲁恩说，“这一切究竟是怎么回事？”  
图克补充道：“还有之前在城市发生的水晶魔像爆炸事件，应该也是这股力量在作祟吧？”  
“是啊，那场景着实可怕。”鲁恩附和道，“紫色的水晶突然从护城魔像核心里炸裂开来，全城虫都看到了。”  
“那些看似精巧的玩意儿从来就不实用。”左特说，“恪里斯拓最引以为傲的发明，最终还是落得了这个下场。”  
“恪里斯拓？水晶魔像的发明者吗？”明子问：“左特叔，你是怎么知道的啊？”  
左特把脸别了过去：“我不想说。”  
“好了，朋友们，我们继续前进吧。你们所要的答案可就在不远处，哦吼吼吼吼！”  
队伍又出发了，只不过这次间距缩短了些。  
“喂，法师，话说那什么‘萨满之石’，应该在你手里吧？”  
“很抱歉猜错了，小阴影。我可没有哦。”  
“什么？！别告诉我这一趟白跑了！”  
“哦吼，别急嘛，我的朋友。它会好端端地摆在墓室入口的。”  
“你们族类都直接把钥匙插门上吗？真是荒唐！”  
其实影淮在看到那个小阴影佩戴的护符时就知道“萨满之石”已经不在那了，但如果他没猜错的话……  
“对了，影淮萨满，你知不知道这个护符的来历啊？”说着，明子掏出了一张面具，“这是‘无忧旋律’，我总觉得它和我的过去有很大的关系，但怎么也想不起来……”  
影淮接过了护符，庆典面具上装饰着异域的花纹，华丽的外表下蕴藏着浓厚的仪式感，散发着一股遥远的陌生气息。真是奇异……尽管影淮没见识过这种纹样，但仍然辨认出它所包含的神秘力量。  
一阵脚步声引起了影淮萨满的注意。奇怪，时阴大人所造成的异变应该停止了才对……其他虫似乎也听到了，又聚拢在了一起。  
“你不是说没有危险的气息了吗？”图克问。  
“确实没有……这应该不是之前我们看到的扭曲。”  
一个黑影在他们周围跑动，躲到了一根石柱后面。  
“哦吼吼，没必要躲着。我们知道你在那。”  
没有动静。  
影淮又念起了一段咒文，法杖射出一道苍白的能量束，把那根石柱炸了个粉碎。那只虫子从扬起的尘埃中急速冲锋，锋利的骨钉以迅雷之势朝影淮袭来。  
失算了。  
影淮迅速吟唱起一段保护咒，可是已经来不及了，突然，他眼前涌出一簇猩红火焰，似乎是帮他抵挡住了这次攻击。影淮看了看手中的“无忧旋律”。明子的过去果然不简单。  
尘埃散尽，他们终于看清了进攻者——一名苔藓骑士。奇怪，为什么他会大老远的跑到这来？  
苔藓骑士稳住了身子，盾牌挡在胸前，扫视了队伍一眼说：“你们……不是幻象？”  
“哦吼吼吼，你觉得幻象会这样和你对话吗，我的朋友？”  
“你是一名苔藓骑士……”鲁恩说，“为何你会在这？”  
苔藓骑士看上去冷静了下来，他收起了骨钉，但仍然保持着防御态势，说：“在下多兰，今特奉沙柯大人之命，前来调查古代遗迹！”  
“又一个？”图克听上去很烦躁，“为什么会有这么多虫知道？”  
“怎么，你们也是为此而来的？”  
“正是！我伟大的左特会获得所有的荣耀，所以如果你敢尝试阻止，就让你尝一下‘生命终结者’的滋味！”  
“那看来我们的目标是一致的，也许可以合作。”  
“那样的话也许不错。”鲁恩提议道，“毕竟我们没有必要敌对。”  
图克也难得地表示了赞同。  
“太棒了，又有新伙伴了！”明子蹦蹦跳跳地走到了多兰面前，“你好，我叫明子！”  
多兰犹豫了一下，收起盾牌，和明子握了握手。  
“寒暄完了？快走吧！”左特说完，就一只虫冲到了最前面。  
影淮把“无忧旋律”还给明子，说：“我的朋友，这个小面具可包含了强大的奇异能量呢！你把它留着是个正确的选择，哦吼吼！”  
“那……它究竟是什么呀？”  
“其实我也不是很清楚，但命运会告诉你答案的。”  
“好吧，那我会好好保管的。”  
队伍又出发了，多兰和其他虫在讲述路上的见闻，影淮则走到了左特身边说：“哦吼，小阴影，对于今天那两位的加入，你竟然都不提点什么意见？”  
“哼，没有必要。戒律十六：‘不可犹豫。’既然你们下定了决心，就不要瞻前顾后的。”  
“话说我想问很久了，你这个戒律……有多少啊？”  
“你总算认识到了我的智慧。伟大的左特的五十七条戒律！这是我的行为准则，虽然这次稍微没有遵循戒律八，但正如戒律四十所指出的，在适当的时候要灵活变通。”  
“哦吼吼吼吼，还弄得像模像样的！”  
“那是当然！如果你想洗耳恭听我的戒律，那等我有心情了再跟你说！”  
“那可还真是个苛刻的要求啊，哦吼吼！”  
“对了，法师，我一直不明白，为什么我们要走这么久？你不是有那个传送法术吗？”  
“哦吼吼吼吼吼，小阴影，如果你是我的话，你就会明白施法可远没有看上去那么简单。它需要极高的精神集中度，才能进入与灵能相联结的恍惚状态。况且我可没办法传送到一个我没去过的地方。”  
“行吧，行吧。我今天再问你最后一次：我们还有多久才到？”  
“这个嘛……”影淮故意拖长了声音，趁着这个时间多走了几步，“我们现在就到了。”  
“你确定？我只看到了石头。”  
影淮狡黠地笑了笑，高举法杖，周围的碎石在他的意志下松动、变形，重组成了一条向上的楼梯，通往一间与世隔绝的陵墓。  
其他虫跟了上来，图克看上去松了一口气，而布恩则在四处张望。多兰用审视的眼光环顾着四周。鲁恩没有太多表现，平静地走了过来。明子说：“影淮萨满，我们这是终于到了吗？”  
“那可不，我的朋友！上去看看吧，哦吼！”  
这间半球形墓室四散着彩陶蜗牛壳，穹顶反射出奇幻的光。穹印萨满的塑像静静立在中央，一旁的凹槽内，“萨满之石”镶嵌其中。果不其然！  
布恩看上去异常兴奋，对图克说：“祖母的答案，就在前方！”  
“我知道。还是小心点为好，可能有什么机关。”  
“好了，法师，快来开门吧！”  
影淮萨满走到了塑像旁，用法杖轻轻点了一下“萨满之石”，以吸收其力量。接下来这个仪式需要极高的念力聚焦，他深呼吸了几次，开启自己的内在圣殿，感受着四周流淌的灵力。充分进入状态后，他一边绕着塑像用法杖从北顺时针画了三个圈，一边吟唱起古老的祷文：  
“秘能显化天地圣，魔力赐佑法圈成。  
众灵请聆吾祈愿，吾以赤心召诸尊。  
吾唤火于东，展意志之昂扬精魂；  
吾唤水于南，示情感之滋养广恩；  
吾唤风于西，显心智之激进威能；  
吾唤土于北，现物质之坚固本真。  
吾唤汝，世界之大能者来观此阵；  
吾唤汝，宇宙之万有者光耀诸神。  
邪祟退散游魂驱，庇此仪式流变生。  
众灵速听吾号令，助吾完愿开此门！”  
苍白的魔法阵随着祷文的完成，迸发出一阵强光。穹印萨满塑像的头壳内逸散出一些七彩的粒子，接着整个雕塑犹如棺材一般缓缓打开，从这头望过去，塑像变成了一扇门，通往另一间密室。  
“没道理啊，这怎么可能……”多兰嘀咕道。  
“哦吼吼吼吼，魔法可不讲究理科思维，我的苔藓朋友。灵魂圣所的学者喜欢把灵力量化，想要用自己的逻辑去研究，仿佛可以推导出什么公式，结果看看他们把自己扭曲成了什么样子！”  
“那你们，如何运用？”布恩问。  
“感知，我的大块头朋友，通过感知。允许你的直觉肆意流淌，便可引领你与无所不在的灵能达成联结与共振。”  
布恩低下了头，盯着那块青金吊坠若有所思。即使他不说，影淮也能察觉到其内沉睡着一股隐蔽的神力。  
影淮并不着急进入，他想看看这些虫子面对他们一直想要寻求的真相时有多大的勇气。一行虫围绕着塑像上下打量，但几乎都不敢率先以身试险。倒是左特二话没说，大步迈了进去。  
“喂，你们在门口磨磨蹭蹭地干什么？！”  
影淮看了看仍然无意行动的其他虫，摇了摇头，跟着进入了这件密室。摇曳的烛光跃动着温暖的光芒，朴素的琉璃穹顶雕刻着生命之树的纹样，墙上的壁画诉说着太古的历史，六芒星印刻在黑岩地面，六个角矗立着面具图腾，形成了一道无形的结界。在密室中央，卧着一尊巨大的灵魂雕像，遒劲的棱角威严而平和，精细的纹理平滑而端庄。这尊雕塑，正是仿造着时阴的模样。整座厅房显得宏伟肃穆，其余虫跟着他进到了这穴室，都屏息观察着四周。  
“小阴影，想不到你还挺果敢的嘛，哦吼吼！”  
“戒律十三：‘永不恐惧。’所以那预言之碑在哪？”  
影淮耸了耸肩：“我也是第一次来这，大家分散开找找吧。对了，别乱碰那六根图腾，不然咱可能要被关在这里面了，哦吼吼吼吼！”  
影淮仔细端详了这尊灵魂雕塑，确实是深渊文明的工艺。直觉告诉他预言之碑应该就藏在这雕像内。可能要触发什么机关吧……  
“影淮萨满，能过来一下吗？”明子站在一张壁画前面向他招手，“这上面刻的是不是就是穹印萨满啊？”  
“哦吼吼，你的好奇心还真是重呢，我的朋友！”影淮走了过来，看了一下浮雕内容，“确实，这幅画像描绘的是时阴大人现身亲谕给穹印萨满的场景。”  
“那这只大虫子就是时阴？我总觉得好像在哪看过祂的雕塑…”  
“那是当然了，我的朋友。古代遗留下来的不少雕塑都仿刻这时阴大人的简化形象，比如祖先山丘里的那尊就是。”  
“那，这幅壁画呢？”明子指了指旁边的一幅问。  
影淮仔细观看了一下，眯起了眼睛，说：“这个……好像是一个叫做‘暗影行者’的古代战士团，那是他们的领袖胡夫·迈阿密。奇怪，为什么这里要雕刻他们……”  
影淮退到了更远处，发现这幅浮雕的大片留白处，隐隐雕刻着时阴大人的身影，以及……另一只巨虫。莫不是……  
“我们可不是来这参观博物馆的。”此时多兰走到了他身边，提醒道，“还有要务在身，如果这里没有线索就赶快前往下一处吧。”  
虽然非常不确定，但影淮已经对此有了一个模糊的猜想。不过苔藓骑士说得对，现在的当务之急是找到预言碑。  
影淮又仔细察看了一下中央雕像，这座的灵魂容量非常之大，要是装满了可以提供好几次超远距离跃迁法术。对呀，为什么不尝试给它充能呢？  
他把念力集中在法杖，往雕塑头部投射出一束苍白的能量，灵魂逐渐漫上雕塑的纹理，洋溢着柔和的光晕。不行，容量太大……还没填充到满状态的三分之一，他就觉得自己有些撑不住了。  
“影淮萨满，你没事吧？我看你脸色不太好诶。”明子关切地问。  
影淮扫视了一圈，突然想到了什么，说：“哦吼吼，各位，看到那些图腾了吧？没错，就是之前我让你们别乱碰的那个。现在每只虫负责一根图腾，你们需要做的就是把双手放在图腾顶端，集中自己的意念，然后这个仪式便会自动完成。切记中途不得撒手，当然更别太用力把它弄断了。”  
图克和布恩交换了一下眼神，预备到了最近的两根图腾柱。鲁恩和多兰也迅速就位了。左特高度有些不够，明子见状把背上的手风琴取了下来让他踩在上面。这样一来就都准备完成了。  
六根图腾柱各自投射出一道灵魂能量束，灌入到中央雕塑内。苍白的光芒流淌在穴室，充盈着秘法的能量场。灵魂雕塑逐渐被填满，伴随着一阵强光的迸发，仪式完成。左特被热浪掀倒在地，但迅速爬了起来。多兰勉强用骨钉支撑着身体，才没倒下去。明子干脆就坐在了地上，好像也没有起来的意思。鲁恩则靠在墙上，平复着呼吸。图克和布恩并无大碍，影淮注意到了他们吊坠闪动着的微弱蓝光。雕塑胸前打开了一个小孔，里面安置着一块石碑，其上的符文跃动着苍白的光芒，看来是刚才的灵魂充能使上面的内容显形了。这就是预言之碑了。其他虫围了过来，影淮小心翼翼地把它取出，读道：  
“太初生水，万物开创。古国新诞，黑暗混茫。  
后有金日，其道大光。东曦既驾，梦境升扬。  
绿意缠绕，沃野滋长。根结万里，蔓延无疆。  
远神又至，白辉苍苍。飞雪散漫，创世君王。  
源法凝结，国土益壮。四野臣服，衰落信仰。  
冷炽交锋，天穹欲狂。阴阳相杂，容器初降。  
联合封印，梦者入葬。空洞骑士，护国安康。  
光去影袭，深渊震惶。苍白灯塔，不灭守望。  
魔力初醒，永夜浩荡。酸液恣肆，一泻汪洋。  
瘟疫重卷，国运危亡。幸有容器，越漠度荒。  
统御虚空，败辉溃芒。文明重生，前景难量。  
圣徒来朝，调谐诸光。雷雨降谕，传承悠长。  
灵能涌动，初生异象。水晶出鞘，惑惑皇皇。  
荆棘深掩，苦痛绽放。迷雾妖乱，遮漫四方。  
银翼受赐，冥海拓疆。永恒献祭，方见天光。  
火焰东来，林土尽荒。君临雄心，猩红野望。  
秘苑卒开，遗失幻场。审判即临，终结过往。  
天机泄此，无多彷徨。浮沉命数，尔自思量。”  
队伍里的虫面面相觑，似乎都想搞明白这份记录是什么意思。图克和布恩对视了一眼，低声念道：“‘雷雨降谕，传承悠长。’这是想表达什么？”  
影淮又快速重新看了一遍，说：“这份预言前半部分都已经实现了，那接下来似乎该进行到‘荆棘深掩，苦痛绽放。’”  
鲁恩突然警觉起来，着急地问：“什么时候？”  
“这个碑文隐藏着一条只有蜗牛能看到的时间线。让我看看，按照这个的话，下一次事件发生是在……”影淮顿了顿，说，“现在。”  
一阵劲风吹过，多兰的叶片突然翻卷成一种奇怪的螺纹。他低头看了看，说：“是沙柯大人发来的紧急返程信号。出事了。”  
鲁恩好像意识到了什么，声音颤抖起来：“不，席奥……”  
“席奥？苍绿之径的骨钉大师席奥？”多兰突然反应过来，问，“那你是……鲁恩大师？”  
鲁恩跟丢了魂似的，急切地说：“我现在要马上赶回去。”  
“慢着。席奥大师既然住在苍绿之径，那也是我们家园重要的一份子。我和你一起回去。”  
鲁恩感激地看了多兰一眼，说：“谢谢，那我们现在就出发。我在首都的铁铺存有一些武器，就是不知道是否赶得及。”  
说完，鲁恩和多兰就赶快跑出了密室，消失在队伍的视野中。  
“影淮萨满，到底怎么了啊？”明子说，“他们应该不会有事吧？”  
“嗯，看来他们有重要的虫需要守护呢。让我们祝他们好运吧。”  
“法师，所以我们大老远跑到这来，这个碑文到底解决了什么？”  
“哦吼吼，别急嘛，小阴影。你当真觉得这么容易就可以结束了？预言是需要解读的，现在让我们先回去吧。”  
影淮伸出法杖，汲取了灵魂雕塑内的一部分能量，施起了跃迁法术。一阵白光闪过，五虫便来到了德特茅斯的古井处。  
“诶？今天什么日子，镇上这么热闹？”明子看到眼前景象的时候吃了一惊。  
皇家卫兵在镇上守候着，远方祖欧正牵着米拉，在与一个巨大的苍白身影谈话——白色夫人。一只身穿粉色猎人斗篷的虫子跟在一旁，那应当是圣巢公主大黄蜂。还有一群戴着金色面具的奇怪虫子，他们的背后似乎支撑着一种更高的存在。果然她也采取行动了吗？  
“哦，真是棒极了！”左特说。影淮听得出来他在说反话。  
在金色面具当中，有一只虫子体型硕大得格格不入，她向他们走了过来。  
图克走上前，说：“呀，这不是神圣的娼妇吗？是谁把你从垃圾场里捞出来了？”  
金色面具听起来很震惊：“不，绝无可能……尔等亵渎之辈，如何受此恩赐？”  
“怎么，今天不神气了？”  
金色面具并没有听图克说话，念叨道：“大人……为何？”  
“瓜达卢珮阁下，何事如此吵闹？”另一个威严的声音从后面传来。一个高挑的身影走了过来，看上去像是这群金色面具的领袖。  
领袖扫试了一圈，当他看到图克和布恩时显得更为惊讶：“莱茵大人？崔瀚大人？附于此等拾荒者之上？不可思议！”  
“哦，你们可算回来了。”祖欧看到一行虫，走过来说，“给你们介绍一下，这是圣巢女王，她专门在这等你们呢。”  
“嗨，明子哥！”米拉向明子招手道。  
白色夫人走了过来，看到两个金色面具愣在这，问：“塞浦路斯，是出什么事情了吗？”  
领袖回答道：“回苍白之母，此二拾荒者带有雷霆、落雨大人之气息。然神力沉眠，未尝激发。若以吾等之技艺教养之，定能重焕雷雨之威。”  
白色夫人点了点头，蹲下对图克和布恩说：“你好，孩子。想必你们比我更清楚你们现在的状况。我们可以帮助你，尝试解决你们身上的谜题。只要你们信任我们。”  
“不需要。我们可以自己解决，劳烦……”  
“图克！好机会！你难道不想知道，发生了什么吗？”  
“布恩，别这样……”  
“为何？如果你不想，布恩可以理解。但布恩要加入。”  
图克无奈地摇了摇头，说：“好吧，我们尝试一下。”  
“孩子，我们不会辜负你们的。塞浦路斯？尽快安排，然后让我知道你的计划。”  
“遵旨。”塞浦路斯回答道，“二位，这边请。”  
祖欧长老也说：“好了，不打扰你们谈话了。米拉，我们回屋吧。”  
“可是，我还想再和姐姐和阿姨待一会儿。”  
白色夫人说：“米拉，听话。过段时间我们再来看你，好吗？”  
“嗯……好吧。”  
等到旁人都散了，白色夫人朝他们点头道：“辛苦你们了。”  
“啊，是呀，然后你就来坐收我们的成果了。”  
白色夫人的语气低沉了起来：“左特。”  
左特把脸别了过去，假装没听见。  
“左特。”  
明子看上去完全不知道发生了什么，在左特和白色夫人之间看来看去。  
“左特。别不理我。”  
左特夸张地叹了口气，转过来说：“听见了听见了！啊，母亲。”  
“什么？！”明子彻底震惊了，“左特叔，你是……！”  
“过来。”  
“为何？”左特冷冷地回应道。  
“回家。”  
“家？我没有家。”  
“左特，我明白。我们当初对你没有做到最好。但已经过去了这么久，该放下了。无论你承不承认，我们永远是一家人。”  
“你明白？你明白什么？！你和父亲为了这摇摇欲坠的小王国，把我当成什么了？！现在倒是话说得漂亮，可是那些为之牺牲的无辜生命，在你们眼里又算什么？！”  
白色夫人的语气中带了几分哀伤：“左特，请不要这么说。我们都付出了很多。我明白，有些事情你还不能理解。但我还恳请你再给我一次机会。”  
“好了，母亲，没必要。”大黄蜂跟了过来，说，“他听不进去是他的事。您没必要难为自己。”  
“你是……圣巢公主！左特叔是……女王的儿子！”明子的两只手在几只虫之间来回指着，“也就是说，你和左特叔是兄妹？”  
“呃……事情不是你想的那样。”大黄蜂扶了扶额，“我们家……不能按正常逻辑来判断。”  
“女儿，能把这两位引到别处去稍作休息吗？我想单独和左特说几句。”  
“好的母亲，没问题。”  
大黄蜂把他们带到了一旁。  
“哦吼吼，小蜘蛛，你们还真是热情啊，一句话都没让我插上！”  
“那是你自己的本事问题。”  
“还真是不留情面呢，哦吼！”  
“诶，影淮萨满，你看！吉吉她们回来了。咦？萨鲁巴婶也在。”  
古井升上来了三个身影。从第一眼看到她，影淮就知道吉吉来头绝对不简单。而且她那神秘莫测的金属伙伴也是深藏不漏。  
三虫朝他们走了过来。  
“萨鲁巴婶，你怎么也来了？”  
“唔嗯~小可爱，好久不见啊。”萨鲁巴在明子头上亲了一下，“还有这位是？啊，一只蜗牛。”  
吉吉跟在后面，路过影淮萨满的时候饱含深意地看了一眼。  
“吉吉，萨鲁巴婶就是你们说的朋友吗？”  
“嗯……是的。我们过去颇有一些渊源。”  
“哦，天哪天哪，这位不就是圣巢公主吗？”萨鲁巴看到了大黄蜂，冲了过去，“久仰大名，真是威风凛凛，啊我要晕倒了。”  
大黄蜂抽出了长针，抵在了萨鲁巴的胸口：“别靠近我。”  
“嗯嗯，甜心，别这么见外嘛~”萨鲁巴边说边掏出了一个护符，“实际上，我有个小礼物想要给你。”  
大黄蜂并没有放下针，用另一只手接了过来。护符闪耀着金属的光泽。她问：“这是什么？”  
“如你所见，这是一个护符。它叫‘钢铁之心’，可是专门为你打造的。怎么样，是不是很可爱？”  
“主人……制造吉恩……钢铁……不朽。”吉恩说。  
大黄蜂看了看他们，似乎在犹豫该不该收下。  
“嗯，甜心，送出去的礼物就别送回来了。收着吧，会有用的~”  
“什么事？”白色夫人的声音传了过来。看来她完成了谈话，并且奇迹般地劝好了左特和她一起回去。  
“母亲，这群虫想……”大黄蜂还没说完，就发现吉吉她们突然消失了。  
白色夫人看到了她手上的护符，大概是猜到了什么。  
“好了，先休息吧。我和萨满说几句。”  
“那……我要在这吗？”明子问。  
白色夫人笑了笑：“孩子，为什么不去逛逛呢？放心，这里没有你什么麻烦。”  
等两只虫走远了，白色夫人对影淮说：“我听说了关于你亲戚们的事。对于他们的遭遇，我很抱歉。”  
“想不到女王还会为我一介萨满而抱歉，哦吼吼。”  
“尤其是关于苍古萨满，那是我们的责任。如果这对你有帮助的话，我想问你需要什么补偿吗？”  
“哦吼吼吼，不必了。时阴大人自会审判有罪之虫。”  
“我知道，预言之碑是你们祖先智慧的结晶。如果你不介意的话，可以把它交给我吗？”  
“当然。时阴大人的旨意开放给所有愿意聆听的虫。”  
白色夫人略微有点吃惊，大概是没想到他会这么轻易地同意。她接过石碑，浏览了一遍大致的内容，眉头难以察觉地皱了皱，说：“谢谢你，帮我们找到它。”  
“也谢谢你，下令把‘萨满之石’安置回去。”  
“我只是做了我该做的事。”白色夫人顿了顿，“话说你要不要考虑加入我们？和你合作将是一件愉悦的事。”  
“哦吼吼吼吼吼，谢谢你的好意。”影淮鞠了个躬，回应道，“但我现在还有事情要做呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：假如你是影淮，现在你的行动是：  
> A.回到祖先山丘冥想，聆听时阴大人苏醒的旨意  
> B.前往呼啸悬崖调查，探寻巴德尔族覆灭的原因
> 
> 最终结果为B
> 
> *本章选择：假如你是大黄蜂，面对“钢铁之心”你会：  
> A.收下佩戴  
> B.转手送人
> 
> 最终结果为A
> 
> *本章选择：假如你是鲁恩，你的路线是：  
> A.直接奔往苍绿之径营救席奥  
> B.先行绕至泪城故居拿取武器
> 
> 最终结果为A


End file.
